Tokyo Temptation
by jakelovera7x
Summary: Han never died in the movie and sean is best friends with the old DK. When Sean's twin comes to live with them after causing trouble in the U.S. will her arrival change everything?
1. Arrival

Tokyo Temptation 

Walking down the empty hallway towards the office with a busted lip, i made no eye contact with the few students that passed by. i kept my eyes on the door noted 'Principal Manley.'

as my hand gripped the doorknob, i overheard my mother duscussing with the Principal.

"I know. well i think i'm going to send her to Tokyo with her dad. she'll stay in line there I'm sure..." i heard her.

I turned the knob and pushed open the door, walking in as My mother and principal Manley stopped talking to look at me.

"I hear you've been having some conflicts with students during lunch in the parking lot Ruby." said the principal.

"am i not suppose to get even when some bitch eggs my car?" i asked sarcastically.

"you could have came in and consulted me instead of solving matters with your fists."

"sorry. next time I'll consult you." i said, still hinting the sarcasm.

"there wont be a next time Ruby." my mom told me, giving me a serious look.

"where we running to now?" i asked, rolling my eyes as I plopped into a chair.

"_your_ going to Tokyo with your brother and father. I've given up on you kids." she stated, grabbing her purse and thanking the principal.

I got up and followed my pathetic mother out to the car.

"do you want some peanuts ma'am?" the stewardess asked as she walked up.

I shook my head no.

This was going to be a long ride.

Then my cell rang. my head shot up and i answered it.

"honey?" i heard my mom's voice on the other end.

"yes mom?"

"I'm getting your car to you as fast as i can okay? you should have it by next friday ok?" she said.

"thanks mom." i said, hanging up and closing my eyes as i leaned back in my chair. Eventually i fell asleep.

At the airport, i stood waiting at the entrance for my poor excuse of a father. After about a half an hour, i got fed up and called a cab. As the cab stopped in front of a small box looking apartment, i got out and payed before walking up to the door and ringing the doorbell.

The door soon opened and My dad stood there, in boxer shorts and a t-shirt.

"what is it with you kids and getting here a day early?"

"well tokyo is a day ahead." i grinned, walking in after my dad and looking around for my brother.

"wheres Sean?" i asked, setting my bags on the chair.

"he's out with friends. probably racing." he stated, grabbing my bags and opening a door revealing a small bed and a dresser. he set the bags on the bed and turned back around.

"do you want me to call him to pick you up?" he asked.

"if its not too much trouble." i stated.

"well if your going where hes going, your gonna have to change into something else. Jeans and a t-shirt arent gonna cut it." he stated.

"how about a skirt and a cute tank top?" i asked.

he just nodded and dialed a number on his phone.

"hey...your sisters here...yeah she wants to hang out with you...ok...bye." i heard my dad say as i changed.

"sean will be here in about 4 minutes." he stated as i came out of my new room.

I nodded and waited in the chair. When i finally heard a car pull up, i stood up and walked outside. When I saw Sean get out of his car, he was followed by a pretty black haired girl in a skirt and high heels.

"Sean!" i chirped, running up and hugging my twin.

"hey sis. i missed you." he said in his slightly southern accent he had learned from our grandparents.

"hows life?" i asked.

"great. hey, i want you to meet my girlfriend, Neela." he said, pulling the dark haired girl closer.

"hi I'm Ruby." i smiled, shaking her hand.

"so is everybody ready to go back to Twink's place?" sean asked.

"whos Twink?"

"the coolest mother fucker around." sean smirked, pushing me towards his car.

"i see you got a new car after you wrecked the chevelle." i stated.

"yeah. Dad helped me get it after i beat DK on the mountain. Its my baby." he patted the hood.

"have you noticed we have the same car now? except mines white and yours is blue." i smiled, getting in the backseat of his car.

When we drove for a little while and finally stopped at a nice sized garage, we all got out and i followed Neela up some stairs.

"just hang out with me and your be fine." she stated as my mouth was agape from all the hot guys.

I just chuckled and sat down on a couch with her.

The, 2 asian guys walked up and stood in front of Neela.

"Amy wants to play pool with you guys, come on." the ugly one said, pulling Neela from the couch. i got up and followed her into a private room, where 2 girls stood, holding pool sticks.

"ok let me introduce you all. ok thats Takashi, Han, Amy and Linda." she said, pointing to each induvidual.

Takashi, being the ugly one smirked and winked at me, and Han being a very sexy long haired asian guy just gave a slight wave of his hand and nodded.

Amy and Linda looked friendly and not skanky looking like the rest of the girls around tokyo.

After a while of playing pool, i stopped and sat on a nearby couch next to the sexy ass guy by the name of _Han_.

"your good at pool." he told me in a wise tone.

"thanks. why dont you play?" i asked.

"whats the point?"

"its fun." i said.

"not as fun as what I could be doing right now." he stated, looking away but i noticed the smirk playing on his lips.

"Ruby! lets go!" sean yelled from the door he had just opened.

I got up and said bye to everyone before following sean out to his car.


	2. The walk

The next morning, I woke up and went to school with Sean. I ended up having all my classes with him so it wouldn't be as pressuring. I had found out that most of the kids in my classes spoke English as well as Japanese. At lunch, I sat with Sean, Neela and Twinkie, whom I had just met.

"So Ruby, do you like Tokyo so far?" Twinkie asked, raising an eyebrow at me as he chewed his sushi.

"It's okay. I mean, I've only been here one night. I love the whole idea of night racing in the underground parking lot." I grinned, elbowing Sean.

"Yeah it's always fun. So Ruby, do you have a car?" He asked.

"Yeah. It should arrive on Friday." I said.

"What kind of car do you have?" He asked.

"A white 2003 Nissan 350Z." I said, finishing my food.

"Really? So you and Sean have the same kind of car then. Wow. How original. How fast is it?"

"Well it's got a V8 with turbo. I'm still kind of afraid to put NOS in it." I laughed.

"Oh I'll hook you up." He winked.

* * *

After school, Sean and I went home and changed into regular clothes, then got in his car and went to Han's garage. We pulled into the big building and got out of the car, seeing Neela already there. Sean went up the steps while I reached into the passenger's window to grab my phone I had put in the cup holder. When I made a move to go up the stairs to the loft, I heard a short, soft whistle from behind the cars on lifts. I slowly walked passed about 3 cars, before I heard someone talk.

"Your a very nosey person, you know that?" Came Han's oh so sexy voice from behind an orange eclipse.

I looked at him as he walked into the aisle way.

"I am not. I heard a whistle so I came to investigate." I countered, glaring at him as he stopped in front of me.

"Well I was whistling for _you._" He said, leaning back on the hood of the eclipse.

I leaned back on my other foot and raised an eyebrow at him.

"What for?" I asked.

"To go for a walk."

"Why do you need me?"

"I don't want to go alone." He grinned slightly, walking towards the door.

I reluctantly (kidding!) followed him out the door and down the dimly lit street.

"So why did you come to Japan all the way from America?" He asked, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"I got in trouble for a lot of things. Fighting, bad grades, racing." I listed.

"You race?" He asked, giving me a surprised look.

I nodded, and glared when he chuckled and shook his head.

"You don't look like the type that would race. You're too feminine for cars." He smirked, but it quickly faded.

"Neela doesn't look like the racing type either, but nobody questions her."

"Well because we've all known her since she was a little girl. She grew up with racing."

"So did I. Sean teach me everything I know about cars and racing."

"Well he knows a lot about American stuff. But not anything here."

"Like what?" I asked, challenging him.

"Have you ever heard of drifting?" He asked.

"No." I said, then blushed.

"See? That's one thing you don't know about Japan. I'll have to teach you how to drift."

"I'd rather have Takashi teach me. His nickname is Drift King."

"He doesn't have the time for someone like you."

"You know all you've been doing this whole time is criticize me! What did I ever do to you?" I shouted at him.

"Chill out. I'm not criticizing anyone. Just trying to get to know you."

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Because your a newbie and your interesting."

"Interesting? Oh so now I'm some kind of specimen?"

"No. You're an interesting girl. I want to be your friend."

"Okay."

"So are we friends?"

"Sure I guess." I said, smiling at him.

"Good. Then that means I get to teach you how to drift." He said, and we turned and headed back to the garage.

"I never said yes!"

"Too late now. Your first lesson starts tomorrow. Be at my garage after school."

We walked into the garage and he went into another room as I went up to the loft and sat next to Neela.

"Where'd you go?"

"I went for a walk with Han. He didn't want to go alone."

"Oh. Okay. So. Its race time. You want to ride with me?" She asked.

I nodded and got up, following her to her cute blue Mazda and getting in. We drove off, being followed by Sean and Han in their cars.


End file.
